


You know you've got that thing

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: And They Were Soulmates [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But this is mainly about the boys, Don't copy to another site, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Papyruses are referenced, some of these titles will be vine references, that's just how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Red gathers his courage and takes Sans on a date.Shoutout to @vex-bittys on Tumblr for beta reading!@silverryu25: I hope you enjoy this request buddy! It was nice to write, you gave me inspiration to continue this AU!





	You know you've got that thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).

Red shuffled his feet, awkwardly shifting his grip on the flowers so he could power up the machine. He took a deep breath, trying to relax. He had nothing to worry about.

He'd hung out with his soulmate a few times since the first dimensional crossover, and Sans was a pretty cool guy. Great sense of humour. Red could definitely see himself <strike>falling in love</strike> see how they could be friends.

Unfortunately, their brothers had quickly caught on to their connection. Red wasn't surprised that the other Papyrus firmly encouraged that Red take Sans on a date, but even Boss had insisted on it. Sans had shrugged and gone along with it, and Red would be damned if he was the one chickening out. Sans wanted a date? Fine, Red would give him the best date he'd ever had.

Even so, Red didn't see the point in doing something over the top and fancy. He and Sans were both pretty low-key, and he didn't want to stress Sans out. There was no fucking way he was bringing Sans anywhere near Underfell, so he'd agreed to meet with Papyrus to figure things out. Most of his ideas had been way too much, crowded public venues where Red probably wouldn't even be able to hear Sans talk. There was no point in going on a date if he wasn't going to be able to spend quality time with Sans.

Just when he'd written off the entire thing as hopeless, Papyrus had mentioned a cave. They didn't have anything like a cave full of wishing stars in Underfell, but the place sounded great. Apparently, Sans also enjoyed visiting it from time to time. It was perfect.

Now, Red just had to not fuck things up. He stepped through the machine, protectively holding the flowers to his chest as he was hurtled across dimensions. He quickly turned off the machine and teleported outside to knock at the door.

He shuffled his feet, glancing around. To his relief, this world seemed as soft and safe as ever. He didn’t have to worry about taking Sans out. He whirled back around when the door opened, smiling as he stepped forwards to greet Sans.

His train of thought came screeching to a halt as soon as he saw Sans. He was wearing the loveliest blue dress Red had ever seen, with a skirt that flared perfectly around his hips. The colour matched with his magic, and the material looked wonderfully soft.

“Incredible.” Red murmured, magic flooding his cheekbones as he took in the sight.

“Uh, what?” Sans asked, frowning a little. Apparently, he hadn’t heard Red. Red liked what he saw, but he didn’t want to come on too strong…

“You uh, you look really good in that.” Red mumbled, shoving the slightly crushed bouquet of flowers forward. It had been hell getting ahold of them, but the bright blue peonies almost matched Sans’ magic.

“Heh, thanks.” Sans was unfairly cute when he blushed like that, and Red had to bite down on his jaw ridge to keep from making any more comments. “Let me put these in water.”

Sans turned around and went back inside for a moment, but left the door open. Papyrus peeked out of the living room, giving Red an enthusiastic thumbs up before ducking out of view. Sans quickly returned, and the way he smiled when he saw Red made Red’s soul flutter.

“So, where are we going?” Sans asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“I got us some Grillby’s from my ‘verse, and I figured we could have a little picnic.” Red held up the bag, smiling a little when Sans lit up.

“Nice! Let’s go.” Sans stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind himself.

Red tried not to tense up when he came closer, but he couldn't help it. Sans looked so lovely, Red couldn’t help worrying that he was going to fuck this up somehow. He took a deep breath, doing his best to relax. He had to try to treat Sans right. If he didn’t do anything, then he was guaranteed to fail and lose Sans. And he wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Heh, alright. I know a shortcut.” Red summoned up all his courage, and wrapped his arm around Sans’ waist as he pulled them both into a shortcut. He didn’t know if this was going to work out, but he could get used to the feeling Sans pressed up against his chest.


End file.
